Torment
by BlackWidowsxx
Summary: When Alice 'Ace' Clarke debuted she thought that the worst was behind her. Too bad trouble seems to follow her around like a magnet, and this time trouble came in the form of Dean Ambrose.


**Disclaimer: All public figures or brands belong to their respective owners. Sadly. I don't own anything other than Alice. :(**

**AN: Stage names will be used as real names unless stated otherwise. In the case that a superstar or diva doesn't have a definite name their real name will be used (ex. CM Punk will be referenced as Phil Brooks, etc.)**

[Summerslam: 2013] Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler vs. AJ Lee and Big E Langston

I frowned, watching the match on a small tv in gorilla. As far as diva's matches went this was going on for what felt like forever. A lump was forming in my stomach and my mouth felt dry in anticipation of what was to come. I forced myself to tear my eyes from the screen and started to pace anxiously. One. Two. Three. Each heartbeat was matched by a footstep. Step. Step. Step. Pivot, repeat. I could hear my heart fluttering in my chest rapidly, like a hummingbird's. At this pace I would never get my chance to get in the ring let alone debut. I nervously bit my thumb nail waiting for my cue to leave.

"Ace get ready," a producer said, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Better late than never I guess" I muttered nodding. The producer said something into his headset, and a few tense seconds followed.

"Go" I closed my eyes, getting myself into a very familiar mindset, and tore the curtains open. Time to face the music.

I sprinted down the ramp, sliding in the ring and planting AJ with a clothesline once I saw that the ref was distracted from Ziggler's and Langston's brawl outside the ring. Kaitlyn, oblivious my presence, didn't notice AJ go down. I waited till she turned around before hitting her with a snap DDT, my finisher called the royal flush. I quickly pushed Kaitlyn on AJ and slid out the ring. The ref turned around and 1...2...3! The ref rung the bell, swinging Dolph's and Kaitlyn's hands in the air. I shuffled to the other side of the ring to get out of their line of sight as they disappeared up the ramp.

"Cole, I think that's Ace from down in NXT. What is she doing in Summerslam?"

"I don't know but it seems she has her sight set on the diva's champion, AJ Lee and Kaitlyn"

I laughed and started to skip around the ring in an imitation of AJ much to the crowd's amusement. Without hesitation I grabbed the Diva's championship and skipped back inside the ring to AJ's fallen body. I picked her up and did my finisher on her. Grabbing a mic, I sat down next to her fallen and stroked her hair.

"Oh poor, darling AJ. You fight you claw, yet here you lie here in the middle of the ring, helpless, defenseless." I cooed softly, "Don't worry sweetheart, Ace is here to relieve you of this horrible pain. I might relieve you of that title too." I giggled, shrugging. "Mummy is here and let me tell you- aces are high."

The crowd was unsure of me, some cheering while others booed. I bowed, and daintily mocked curtsying. With that I rolled out the ring, Diva's championship still on my person. Langston went in the ring clutching onto now conscious AJ. When soon that her precious baby was gone she started going into hysterics, shouting obscenities at me. Langston held her back as I backed up from the ring and went up the ramp. Smirking, I lifting the title in the air and set it on the ground in front of me with a flourish.

I opened the curtain, my smirk growing bigger. A very excited Kaitlyn tackled me nearly making me fall to the floor. She squealed, crushing me in her arms. I grinned at her enthusiasm.

"That was amazing, Alice! You're officially one of us now" she smiled, letting me go. I shrugged, smiling at her, and let my body relax as the adrenaline started to leave my body.

"Glad to be on the team"

A black blur ran towards me, and I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me. Instinctively, I tensed before I recognized the blur as being AJ. I chuckled, the bundle of nerves in my stomach disappearing. I did it. I was a WWE Diva.

"You didn't tell you could talk like that. Stephanie will love it" AJ babbled excitedly. "You wait-"

"Ace, AJ, Mrs. McMahon wants you in her office" a stagehand cut AJ off. AJ smirked, eyeing me knowing. I shrugged indifferently and started walking over to her office, AJ at my side. She practically bounced to Stephanie's office.

"You can come on in girls" Stephanie said not looking up from the pile of paperwork on her desk. I glanced at AJ, who shrugged and went to take a seat. Once we both sat down Stephanie looked up, eyeing us. I cursed at myself inwardly for letting AJ drag me her without changing first. Sweat clung to my skin, and my hair was a frizzy mess. Subtly, I tried readjusting myself so I would look more presentable.

"Girls your performance today was impeccable." Stephanie grinned. "Now Alice, you and April will be feuding onto night of champions, possibly into Hell in A Cell depending on how the crowd reacts. We're planning on having Alice win the title on Night of Champions."

My head was swimming with all the information that she told me. I was going to be champion? It seemed too sudden for me, I just debuted and now they want to make me champion? I froze, AJ loved being champion, I didn't want to take that away from her. She just managed to grab the championship; she shouldn't have to let it go so suddenly. I glanced at AJ from the corner of my eye. She was frozen, eyes wide.

"Stephanie, don't you think me being champion right now is a bit too early" I blurted. AJ snapped out of her trance and stared at me mouth agape. "I mean I just got here and AJ is still champion. I would love being champion at one point but I feel like it's too quick." Stephanie considered what I said for a moment and than nodded with a sigh.

"I told creative that. I'll get back to you girls, and in the mean time if you get any ideas on how you want this feud to go don't hesitate on coming to me" I sagged in relief, thankful that she didn't take my comment offensively. She dismissed us, and AJ immediately walked out the office. I went after her; she was upset, I could tell. Hell I would too if I knew that I was close to having to drop my title.

I didn't make it far, AJ invaded me almost instantaneously. I shook my head. If she wanted to talk she could find me. She obviously didn't want me to find her so I'll let her cool down. Making my way to the diva's locker room, I couldn't help but feel worried. She was a grown woman, but that didn't mean I didn't care. The locker room was empty, which I was thankful for. I took a quick shower to take off all the grime from my body and got into a pair of comfortable sweats and a hoodie.

I got all my bags and made my way to the exit. The air was warm, moist almost. I felt bad for not going after AJ, but she's a big girl. She could take care of herself. If anything she could text me if she needed me. Glancing at my phone I could see multiple message from the guys down at NXT as well as text from Kaitlyn. I absentmindedly texted her as I waited for her and AJ to come so we could leave.

"That's my spot" A deep voice drawled out slowly. I jumped, surprised. My phone fell to the ground with a thump.

"Bloody great" I groaned picking it up. I straightened to see brilliant blue eyes. A cigarette adorned his smirking lips. His hands were in his pockets, as he leaned against a wall, relaxed. My defense automatically went up. The infamous Dean Ambrose. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a wee bit intimidated by him. But only a tiny bit, the rest of me screamed that he was an insufferable jackass. I remember seeing him when I first got down in NXT, before him and his Shield buddies got sent up to the main roster. It's safe to say that people down there weren't exactly sad to see him go. "Well that was my phone so I guess that makes us even." An awkward silence enveloped both of us while he took a drag of his cigarette.

"That's the smoking area up you see and-" he raised his cig. "You're in the way"

"I don't see you name on it so..." I said childishly. 'Very mature', I thought to myself I might as well have stomped my foot and crossed my arms. Dean raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"That's a nasty habit you know" I blurted out after a few minutes of silence. "Causes loads of bad stuff to come into your system." He smirked wider. Dean took a step closer.

"Didn't know you cared princess." I backed up. Princess? Me? I inwardly rolled my eyes. Maybe if I play my cards right I could escape with all my body parts intact.

"I don't, just thought you should know" He came closer to me now. For every step he took towards me I took two back. My back pressed against a wall. Damn. So much for a quick escape.

"That was hell of a debut out there." I raised my eyebrows.

"Creepy and a charmer, you're the whole package aren't you?" I shot back. I tried to walk, away but an arm went up to block my way.

"Leaving so soon? And here I was having so much fun" He smirked, stubbing out his cigarette.

"My friend texted me. She's here to pick me up." I said quickly. I could feel myself mentally cringing at my excuse.

"Really?"

"Yes and if you would let me pass-" I gestured to his arm "I could get to them"

"Princess it's just you and me here and I doubt you're 'friends' are really here" I glared at him but he just smirked wider. Does this guy do anything other than smirk? I doubted it.

"I didn't know you were also all-knowing. Really is there anything you can't do?" I asked sarcastically and tried to push past him. He let me go surprisingly and I took the opportunity over to jog over to my bags.

"You." he said bluntly. "Well yet anyways" he shrugged and went over to help me with my bags. I froze, stuttering. Did he just-?

"You're out of your league" I said once I found my voice again.

"I've gotten better for less." I sputtered angrily, my face flushing. That stupid smirk was back on his face.

"Look here-"

"Dean you ready man?" A voice cut me off. Two men approached, one was bigger, with a sleeve tattoo while the other was leaner with only half of his dark hair dyed blond-Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. I shouldn't have been surprised. I could feel myself starting to shake. They both shoot Dean a knowing grin, and Seth nudged him. Dean nodded and winked at me.

"I'll see you around Princess," he said smugly as he turned to leave with his Shield buddies. The shaking continued, anger consuming my being to the core. Who did he think he was?

"What were you doing with Dean Ambrose?" I turned around. Kaitlyn and AJ stood there with expressions of disbelief etched on there faces. Shit. So much for having a relaxing evening.

**So first chapter! This is my first fanfic so feedback would be appreciated. Chapters will be longer from now on; I just need to knock out the first few chapter and we can get to the exciting parts. I'll be updating on at least a weekly basis, possibly more depending on my school schedule. Feel free to message me or comment with your questions Alice's face claim is a dark haired Amber Heard. **

** -BlackWidowsxx**


End file.
